This invention relates to for the production of flavoured pastas.
It is known, for example from Swiss Patent No. 667 185, that pastas containing at least one additive intended to modify their flavour can be produced by direct incorporation in the dough of desired spices and/or seasonings in the form of powders or pieces, followed by rolling and drying to a dry matter content of 90 to 95%.
Another known process comprises preparing traditional pastas and impregnating their outer surface with a flavouring agent. However, this method has the disadvantage of a considerable loss of the flavours in water during cooking.
Now, it has been found that flavoured pastas which contain approximately 2 to 3% flavouring agent and which are traditionally prepared by kneading, rolling and/or extrusion are more friable, of inferior quality and have a softer texture in the mouth than traditional non-flavoured pastas. In addition, the losses of material during cooking of these flavoured pastas, for example in boiling water, are considerable.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a process for the simple and rapid preparation of flavoured pastas comparable in quality and texture with traditional pastas, despite a high content of flavouring agent.